


Is something bothering you?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: A change in circumstances forces Robin to consider her options.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Is something bothering you?

**Author's Note:**

> Still can’t stick to 100 words...

“Is something bothering you?” Robin asked, noting that he had been quite withdrawn since he’d come in. He stroked Wolfgang absentmindedly and then looked up at her.  
“I’ve come to a decision babe, but I’m not sure how to tell you.”  
“Oh?”  
“I, we, Peter and me, want to move in together, I mean I’ve asked him to move into the flat.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m sorry Robin – it has been amazing having you here but …” he looked at her regretfully.  
“No, of course, it’s fine. It was only meant to be temporary…”  
“And I kind of assumed… well… that you two would probably move into his… eventually - I mean this is the first time you’ve slept here since his birthday…”


End file.
